


Putting Off Sandra

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Caught, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:38:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: Sandra comes to stay with Aaron and Robert and they need to find a way to get rid of her. Based off the episode 27th August 2018.





	Putting Off Sandra

  
"I actually hate you right now...I really do"  
  
Aaron glared at his future husband and then to Sandra who was moving her bags in the household.  
  
"Ok! I think that's everything! I'll start blowing up my air mattress in Liv's room and unpack!"  
  
She walked upstairs with an extra spring in her step and Robert crossed his arms, clearly unhappy.  
  
"You had one job Aaron..."  
  
"I know! It's not my fault! Blame Liv, she lost the tickets so ha!"  
  
"Wow, blaming a teenager for your own idiocy. I'll pop the kettle on shall I? Get her the welcoming she deserves"  
  
Robert walked away to the kitchen and Aaron glanced at the many suitcases and bags at the door, cringed and walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't be like that Rob...I'm sorry for losing the tickets. Though...if you think about it, this is technically kind of your fault..."  
  
"My fault?!"  
  
"Yeah? I mean you could've come with me and Liv and bring Seb and make it our first family holiday but no, you'd rather stay and work here. If you said yes, then you could've got the tickets and not lose them, therefore, we wouldn't be having this Sandra situation"  
  
Robert stared at Aaron blankly before Aaron patted his cheek twice and smirked.  
  
"Think about it"  
  
  
.....  
  
  
"Ok so she's used all my shampoo"  
  
Aaron stifled a laugh and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You talking about your girly one?"  
  
"Just because it's pink and smells like strawberries, does not mean it's for girls!"  
  
"Sure. Sure whatever you say..."  
  
"Aaron!"  
  
He laughed again and walked over to Robert to put his hands in his. He clasped them gently and tipped his head up to kiss Roberts lips slow and soft. Afterwards, he nuzzled his nose into the side of Roberts hair and sighed.  
  
"Does smell amazing though..."  
  
"Mmm....Well I've just come up with the best idea ever so..."  
  
Robert pulled away from Aaron and smiled.  
  
"Really? An idea? Well, do tell!"  
  
"So...it's not the smartest but...how would you rate yourself with being comfortable with embarassng yourself?"  
  
"Depends how embarrassing it is?"  
  
Aaron smirked.  
  
  
....  
  
  
Sandra was cooking Liv breakfast, slight bags underneath her eyes, when she turned around to the sight of Robert, shirtless and looking for something. Peeking closer, she noticed a huge red mark sitting comfortably on the side of his neck and she smiled politely, cheeks flushing a little.  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Mornin. Have you seen a shirt down here? Light blue, purple flowers on it?"  
  
"No sorry"  
  
"I really wanted to wear that shirt...must have lost it from last night's events..."  
  
Sandra raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Events?"  
  
"Yeah. Me and Aaron just had to run upstairs afterwards...he's still so young, got the sex drive of a cat in heat. Oh Well, makes it more fun for both of us I suppose!"  
  
With that said, he turned and walked upstairs, Sandra unaware from how screwed up Roberts face was. He did not like that. Well, she couldn't sleep last night, especially after hearing those two...go at it for a while.  
  
"Alright mum?"  
  
"Liv! I just made you brekkie!"  
  
Liv nodded and brought the glass of orange juice and slice of toast to the table. Sandra cupped a hand around her mug of tea and sighed.  
  
"Liv? Did you hear anything last night?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Did you hear anything? Like...noises?"  
  
"Nah, I sleep with my earphones in so..."  
  
"Ah. Ok"  
  
  
....  
  
  
"I thought you said that would embarrass her!"  
  
Aaron nodded and quickly stapled together a couple of sheets.  
  
"Ok so it didn't embarrass her that much...maybe we keep doing this for a few days and she'll finally crack?"  
  
"Fine...if that doesn't work, how would you feel if I paid he-"  
  
"Don't even finish that sentence"  
  
  
....  
  
  
"Liv, are you sure you haven't heard any noises whatsoever? I know you weren't sleeping with your earphones in this time"  
  
"Sorry mum, I sleep like the dead. What kind of noises? Like did someone flush the toilet or something?"  
  
"Well...kind of...?"  
  
"Well then stop going on about it"  
  
Sandra nodded and watched her leave the house. As soon as the door shut, Robert walked downstairs and not so subtly peeked in, exxagereted the expression of being caught.  
  
"Oh Sandra! You're still here, uhh me and Aaron's just going to be upstairs...we've got a lot to do..."  
  
"Ok let me leave the house first...don't wanna hear you both again..."  
  
"Right ok, that's good then. Gives us a chance to be louder"  
  
He walked back upstairs and Sandra put down her mug and rushed outside. It was when she reached the cafe that she realised she hadn't picked up her purse and turned back to the mill. She was surprised when she was not hearing anything and tiptoed upstairs, only passing their bedroom and heard her name. She stopped and listened in.  
  
"Aaron my arms getting tired..."  
  
"Shut up. Look, we both want her gone then just keep pushing that against the wall..."  
  
"You're paying for new wallpaper. Just to let you know"  
  
Robert continued to push the loose headboard against the wall as Aaron lay on his belly, playing about on his phone. Sandra was shocked. They weren't having...no, they were just pretending to so she could pack up and leave!  
  
Well, she'll show them.  
  
  
....  
  
  
Robert was surprised yet again to find Sandra with none of her bags packed and sighed.  
  
"Morning..."  
  
"Morning Robert!"  
  
"You seem cheery...Liv was telling us you kept hearing noises in the night?"  
  
"Yeah. But you know, I think I've gotten used to it. Much used to it"  
  
Robert sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He was dying to just give her a load of money and send her away. Forever.  
  
"Right...Well that's good then..."  
  
  
......  
  
  
"Aaron she's staying here forever!"  
  
Aaron watched Robert throw himself on the bed stomach first and patted his back.  
  
"I'm sorry...if you want, I can make it up to you tonight?"  
  
"You better make it really good then"  
  
"Shut up  
  
  
....  
  
  
Sandra woke up at around 2 in the morning when she heard it. Those noises...the fake headboard banging against the wall, the fake moans...She couldn't believe they were willing to go that far just to get rid of her.  
  
No. She was having none of it!  
  
She peeked up at Liv who was sound asleep with her earphones in and grabbed her housecoat and slipped it on. She quietly stepped out the room and took a couple steps towards the apparently occupied bedroom.  
  
She huffed and pushed open the door and paused.  
  
Because that was her very naked stepson sitting on her equally naked stepsons fiance. Apparently they hadn't heard because Aaron was still going at it and Robert pushed himself up so Aaron was a moaning mess.  
  
"Fuck..."  
  
She slammed the door shut and squeaked out a sorry and heard the pair inside shuffle about until she could make out 'flippin Sandra' and Robert mentioning how cute Aaron was when he was shy.  
  
  
......  
  
  
The next morning, Sandra had her bags packed and she coughed awkwardly when saying her goodbyes.  
  
"I should head back. I think Liv's learned her lesson about her exam results and...yeah. Liv, remember what I told you about a job...find one now..."  
  
"I know mum..."  
  
"And...well I hope the wedding goes well! Good luck with that! Goodbye!"  
  
She shut the door and Robert actually squeezed the life out of Aaron, excitedly peppering kisses all over his face.  
  
"Thank god"  


**Author's Note:**

> I will continue the fix 'I Have Loved You Since We Were 18' but I literally just started college. Woohoo! And I never knew how freaking exhausting it would be.


End file.
